1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a process for identifying and capturing selected text comprising characters, character strings and groups of character strings.
2. Problem to be Solved
Word processing operating systems typically provide various functions for manipulating text in a document. For example, there are functions that enable the user to "cut", "copy", and "paste" blocks of text. Specifically, the "copy" function involves copying a portion of a character string to another location. A typical example of the "copy" function is to copy a portion of a path and append it to an existing command string to establish a new directory path. The "cut" and "paste" functions allow the user to extract an entire or portion of a character string and move or "paste" it to another location in the document. Such "cut", "copy" and "paste" functions significantly reduce the time in creating documents and also reduces the probability of error creation.
"Text blocking" is another text manipulation function. This function is typically utilized to implement the "cut", "copy" and "paste" functions discussed above. When implementing the "text blocking" function, the user marks a block of text or characters in order to perform a specific action on such text or characters. The action can be any one of the text manipulation functions discussed above, or other text manipulation functions that are standard in most word processing software systems.
The user typically implements the text manipulation functions discussed above with either a keyboard or a mouse. Both devices provide a manner in which the user may "point" to text or characters on a display screen. Typically, as the user moves the mouse, the pointer on the display screen moves in the same direction as movement as the mouse. A typical mouse contains at least one button that enables the user to invoke certain functions. For example, "clicking" and "holding" the mouse button (or the corresponding keys on a keyboard) allows the user to "block" a desired portion of text.
To implement the text manipulation functions discussed above, a typical process for identifying and capturing the text is implemented and comprises the following steps: (a) displaying the source of text, (b) pointing to the first character of the desired substring, (c) "clicking and holding" the button on the keyboard or mouse in order to "block" the selected text, (d) dragging or extending the "blocked" area to the last character, and (e) copying or moving the blocked area to a desired location, e.g. another location in the document, another document, etc. Step (e) could also comprise deleting the captured text.
The typical blocking process, as shown by steps (a)-(e) above, involves unnecessary steps. Furthermore, it is difficult to pinpoint the first and last character of the desired character substring within a block of text. The accuracy and time consumption in pin-pointing the first and last characters typically depends on the type of pointing device (mouse, keyboard, etc.) as well as the sensitivity of such devices. Additionally, the working environment also affects the accuracy and time consumption in pin-pointing characters.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved process for identifying and capturing text.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved process for identifying and capturing text that is more efficient than conventional text identification and capturing processes.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.